Babe
by ChloboShoka
Summary: After the war, Franziska is reunited with Maya.


Notes: Maya and Franziska are married in my Tomodachi Life game and I haven't written a FranMaya fic in a while so I thought I would write one now. The fic is inspired by the song Babe by Take That. It's one of my favourite songs from the 90's. The usual fan fiction disclaimers apply, Maya and Franziska belong to Capcom, but if you're reading this, you already know.

* * *

 **Babe**

Just as the dark age of law was coming to an end, a war had broke out. Franziska had to continue her duties as a prosecutor, whilst Maya had to stay in Kurain and protect her people. They had been unable to contact each other for years due to the loss of signal across the world. Now that the war was over and that everything had returned to normal. It had been Franziska's first day off since the war had ended, she wanted to make sure that she looked perfect for her Maya.

Before Maya and Franziska were torn apart by the consequences of war, Maya was trying to get pregnant. The elders were pushing her to get married to a man to be pregnant as soon as possible to product heirs, but Maya wanted to do what was right her her. It wasn't long until she decided to tell the news that she was in a relationship with her and the elders have made no comments since.

She spent the whole journey in the passenger's seat, observing her scarlet lips, aqua streaks and porcelain peach complexion. She raised her hand to tell her driver to stop the moment she recognised Maya's house. She couldn't contain her excitement. Her legs were shaking and her fists were clenched tight against her heart. She didn't know if Maya had any kids yet, she knew that she would find out too.

At the same time she was also scared. Five years can change a couple drastically. She wouldn't be surprised if Maya had presumed her dead and that she had married somebody else. That would have been the worst case scenario. She crossed her fingers that it was just paranoia.

The car came to a sudden halt. The lights were on, but there didn't seem to be anyone at home. The thought of seeing Maya again, drew Franziska out of her car. She marched up to Maya's door, to see her again. She knocked and where Maya once stood was an old lady instead. Franziska gulped and feared the worst.

"Hello," the old lady croaked. "How can I help you?"

"Is Mystic Maya here?" Franziska asked. She remembered that the residents of Kurain wanted Maya to be expressed as Mystic Master, and since her being their leader, it was even more important. She recalled Phoenix Wright getting scolded for not addressing Maya in a way that the locals wished her to be.

"Oh she's not here at the moment," the old lady replied.

"I see... do you know where she would be?"

"She's moved on you see," the old lady said. "All I have is a number, you better ask her, not me." The old lady wrote Maya's details down and slammed the door shut. Franziska's knees crumbled to the ground as she became fixated with the numbers on the note. She held onto the note with all her might as she grabbed her mobile phone in her other hand. She dialled Maya's new number and waited anxiously for a response. A lot of changed in the five years of lost contact, but how quick it seemed to have gone.

The phone had been beeping for a long time, Franziska wasn't sure if she should hang up or to stay and leave an answer message. Then the voice Franziska knew had answered in a sweet tone. The same chirpy and upbeat voice that she knew and missed.

"Hello," Maya paused before Franziska began to speak.

"M-Maya," Her lips shivered as gentle tears trembled down her face. Franziska whispered through the phone, "Babe...I'm back again."

"FRANNY!" Maya gasped. Franziska could hear her own heartbeat accelerate with every word Maya spoke. "IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

"Of course it is you fool," Franziska insisted. "I told you that I'm back. So I am back!"

"Where have you been?" Maya asked. She held her voice well, Franziska could tell there were tears. There was so much to tell Maya, and she would also have her own stories to tell. Far too much to discuss through the phone. "It's been way too long. Were are you know?"

"I just came to your house in Kurain," Franziska hesitated. "But they said you weren't there."

"Aww... really? I'm out of town at the moment."

"Give me a location," Franziska insisted as she went into her car. "And I'll be straight down."

"Franziska... it's 1:00AM, are you sure about this?"

"I think we've waited long enough."

"Gatewater Hotel: Room 224."

"Thank you. I will be there as soon as possible." Franziska declared.

Maya giggled. "Looking forward to it. I'll see you later."

The phone call ended. And as she escorted to Maya's hotel, she couldn't keep the fuzzy feeling inside. Even though Maya was far away, she still felt her sloppy kisses and warm hugs from the good old days that they were together. It was only a thirty minute drive, but for Franziska it felt like a lifetime. As she walked to the hotel room and took the lift to her room, she wondered if how much Maya had changed. She found Maya's room and knocked again. As Franziska stood by the door, it swung open and she was greeted by Maya. She jumped over to Maya and gave her a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

As Franziska walked into the spacious room, she saw two little girls sleeping on Maya's bed. She looked at the children again and tip-toed closer. They both had Maya's hair and her smile.

"Babe..." Maya muttered. She squeezed Franziska's hand pulled her towards the sofa. There was so much that they both wanted to say to each other, but it was getting late and they were both tired. "Are you staying for good?"

Franziska nodded. There was no need for words. She stroked Maya's hair as their lips were reunited. In one kiss, Franziska's passion for perfection had been set alight once again. Franziska promised herself never to leave Maya's side.


End file.
